blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Flames of Hope/OVA 01/Transcript
9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu, Abandoned Entrance Tavern (Many ongoings were occurring at the tavern, some just drinking, others catching up. However there was a table in the back of the tavern with no light shining aside reflected light off their glasses) ???: … (shifting through a deck of cards) Man: Excuse me sir.. Do you mind if you do a card trick? ???: Hmm? (looks up to the man) sure. I’m out of practice so I’ll be doing a novice trick… Man: That’ll be fine, how much? ???: It’s free, consider it on the house. Though I don’t work here. The mysterious patron soon sets out the deck, spreading it out like he had a hand. ???: Well then, pick a card! (Outside the tavern, loud footsteps were heard, soldiers of the NOL had been patrolling the premises, due to the Ikaruga war. Soon a few of the soldiers enter the tavern) Soldier: Everyone clear out! (raises gun) (Everyone in the tavern soon clears out immediately through the emergancy exit except for that man.) ???: … Soldier: Hey! You there, we said clear out! ???: Why should I clear out? You’re not exactly my boss now are you? Soldier: I’m with the government! I rule over all authority! ???: Then if you’re authority, tell it to your corrupt higher ups! Soldier: What!? (Soon the mysterious patron jumped from where he sat, pulling out an ars armagus that looked like a small chainsaw.) Soldier: Oh so you wield ars armagus! I should have you know that wielding such an armament is against the NOL’s code of law! ???: Oh like I give a damn! You were like that too with the brutality of innocents! Soldier: Okay NOW you’re talking out of your ass! Men! Arrest him! (Soon more soldiers filled into the tavern, the man readies his armagus, which soon compacted into a saber hilt, before a purple beam-like blade appeared from the top) ???: All right, Dyuramu. Let’s clear up shop! (The soldiers charge in toward the man, wielding normal gun and sword-like ars armagus. The man grins as suddenly lights flash on in the room from reflected strikes. Revealing both of his eyes under his glasses) NOL Soldier: Tch, you’re no ordinary punk! You’re with that vampire aren’t you?! ???: Me? Not so much, I’m with the Heaven’s Blade organization. We mercenaries like to take down corrupt government officials and war criminals. Something you could become if you actually caught and killed me! (The man clashes blades with one of the soldiers, using his recoil as a chance to throw him toward the leading soldier, who ducks under him, leaving other troops behind him to be hit by the incoming soldier.) NOL Soldier: So heaven’s gate then? Tell me, which of their men are you?! You’re not like any I’ve seen before! ???: Oh me? Heh, well if you’ve been in Yabiko, you’d of heard my name! (The man soon jumps up to one of the nearby tables, tossing his armagus into the air as it changes to a form of a beam pistol. Grabbing it he fires off a few flaming bullets into the ground level) ???: But for now you can call me your worst nightmares! (Insert Opening Lyrics Here) (Outside, the people that were at the tavern were huddled outside, rather anxious of the ongoings) Bartender: That kid has a death wish if he’s fighting for his life in there.. Even if he is from Heaven’s Blade! Man: I have a feeling he’ll be okay man, he looks to be tough despite what he does for a living. Maybe he’ll give them a straight flush to their necks! Bartender: Even so, he’ll eventually be killed, be it by one of them now… Or one of the higher-ranking officials. ???: I doubt that will happen. (The bartender and the man from before turn around, seeing two others. A white and red haired woman, carrying a small ars magus pistol of her own, and a young boy, who seemed to stick by her) Bartender: Are you an ally of his? ???: That’s what we are sir. I know my brother will come out on top! Man: That kid’s your brother? He’s rather generous for a guy fighting the NOL! ???: Indeed, he is sir… I’m Valkirya of the Heaven’s Blade Mercenary Force.. This little boy here is Mason.. (Valkirya smiles as she lends a hand to the bartender, who takes it as they shake hands) Mason: It’s nice to meet you. I never been to Akitsu before! Bartender: Well with the war it’s not the best place to be kiddo, but we’re hoping we can rebuild when we win this war! Mason: Yeah.. Yabiko isn’t faring well either. Valkirya: Yes.. But for now all we can hope is he’s alive. I’d take any help. Even if Chi’s organization arrives. (Valkirya sets a calm hand on Mason’s head.) Valkirya: I’ll even go in there myself if I have to. (Inside, the battle, which had gotten fierce, was going badly for the man. Who was currently in a bad position) ???: Tch.. I never knew you’d turn out to be tough for a simple red shirt! Or should I say Blue Shirt? NOL Soldier: Any last words before we kill you, mercenary?? ???: Heh… If I gotta say anything to you, all I’d have to say.. ‘Watch your head’ NOL: ...What. Hmph, whatever. Tell me how the fiery pits of hell burn when you get the-- (The soldier quickly was slammed into the wall from a punch to his left side. The man sighs heavily in relief) ???: Heh, we’re not too late right? ???: Heh, just in time, Nika-Mito. ???: I’m surprised you two came to see us. Nika-Mito: Heh, well leave it to my boss, Chi to save a man’s life.. Even if it’s someone from Heaven’s blade! Chi: ...Heh. Where’s your leader, Hayato? Hayato: I’ve no clue. Why? Chi: There’s a lot I need to discuss with her. Nika-Mito.. Wipe the floor with this corrupted son of a bitch now would you? (The soldier slowly recovers from the attack as Chi disappears. Leaving him to deal with Nika Mito and Hayato) NOL Soldier: Tch, rotten bitch! Come to save this criminal merc. haven’t you?! Nika-Mito: Nah that was my boss, but we’re here to either take you in.. Or end you. Hayato: I just came here to have fun but he took away that chance… So let’s off ‘im. Why take in a soldier to the government when all they do is oppress us, and shove our asses in cells? Nika-Mito: A fair point. (Nika Mito quickly pulls out a claymore, taking her battle stance as Hayato takes his with Dyuramu’s saber form) Hayato/Nika-Mito: Prepare yourself! (Outside again, Chi reappears infront of Valkirya, Mason nervously hides behind her) Valkirya: Heh, hello again Chi… I’m surprised you got here. Chi: I came to make sure none of this corrupt government’s people were terrorizing the Ikaruga cities… Turns out we stood corrected. Nika-Mito’s with Hayato taking care of our pest. Thankfully we came just in time. Mason: Thank goodness you came, mister vampire… Chi: (low chuckle) it’s fine, child.. Your brother will live to fight the government once more. Though my condolences go to the attack in Kagutsuchi prior… Mason: Yeah.. Thank you. Valkirya: Indeed. Your brother is fighting for what they sought to protect in our lovely Ikaruga. Should he die. So would the cause we fight for. Mason: I’ll take up his blade and fight if I have to. Chi: Perhaps in the future you can… Perhaps in the future you shall. Valkirya: Indeed. Though with what I’ve seen of his abilities with the kendo sword training he’s gone through he can wield a blade. Or.. At least any blunt instrument he can find. (Mason rolls his eyes as he lets off a small smirk.) Valkirya: He needs to avoid being so telegraphed though. That’s what leaves him open.. Hayato’s taken to teaching him efficient ways to be quick and still deal strong strikes. Chi: Heh, perhaps Nika can teach you one day.. If the head of Heaven’s Blade allows it. Valkirya: We may be rivaling organizations, but we’re not out for each other’s blood… I’ll be just fine with that. Mason: Thank you, Valkirya.. (Mason’s smile widens slightly as his head was patted.) Chi: This child may grow to be the second Houdini at this rate. Valkirya: Indeed.. But Hayato seems unable to relinquish his title. He may be a fighter but he makes some quick getaways for a Heaven’s Blade mercenary. Chi: Indeed. On another note… I’ve looked into the scene, and according to the files turns out they were gashed with rather sharp claws.. Valkirya: Now is not the time for that. (points to Mason) But please, I’d like seeing this in the future.. Hayato can go for whoever did it in the future. Chi: Understood. (Inside, Nika-Mito and Hayato were busy dodging gunfire from the soldier, who was clearly enjoying his ‘target practice’ NOL Soldier: Dance you little brats! I need to work my aim for when I’m called back to fight in Wadatsumi! Our traitorous imperator will die at my hands! Hayato: Traitorous?! Nika-Mito: He’s lying, Hayato! I’ve heard rumors that Tenjou’s uprising is a false plot! Hayato: If that’s what it is I’m surprised that everyone’s taking the bait that it’s true! Nika-Mito: Well for now just keep a close ear for the rumors! Hayato: CAN WE KILL THIS GUY FIRST? I’d at least like to get home, snack on a chocolate cupcake and go to bed! Nika-Mito: Of course it’s always about sweets with you! Hayato: I like you too ya know—Wait why did I say that out loud?! Nike-Mito: You like who?! Hayato: NOTHING! (Soon Hayato quickly dashes in, putting his armagus’ gun barrel to the Soldier’s head) Hayato: Sorry but we have to cancel your shooting range card, this is for my parents who died fighting your GOD FORSAKEN ‘WAR’! (Hayato takes the shot, blasting a hole right through the man’s head. His scowl permanantly etched into his dying face as he falls with a thud. Silence filled the room until soon the cheering crowd from the civilians from the tavern came running in. Valkriya, Mason, and Chi standing just outside.) Valkriya: Heh, well done Hayato. Hayato: It was nothing. Is everyone all right? Mason: Just fine here, bro! Nika-Mito: I’m glad to see everyone’s good and happy now… Bartender: Yes, it’s a miracle we had someone from Heaven’s Blade, as well as Hell’s Scimitar to save my humble tavern, how can we ever repay you both? Hayato: No repayment is necessary. Just a chocolate cupcake would be nice. (Valkriya,Mason,and Nika-Mito look at Hayato Exasperatedly) Nika-Mito/Valkriya/Mason: Even faced with death and all he wants is a cupcake. Priorities, man.. Hayato: In seriousness, no payment is necessary despite my mercenary self. Your freedom here is all that you need to pay me. Call me again if you need help. Nika-Mito: Yes, same with us. I need to return to Ibukido with Chi.. Chi: Yes.. See you again, Valkriya. (Chi and Nika-Mito soon disappear in a swarm of bats. As everyone soon enters the Tavern, Hayato soon begins to walk off.) Valkriya: Wait, Hayato.. Chi actually came to us with valuable information.. We may have a lead on what took ‘them’ down… Hayato: Say it now because I’m beat. Valkriya: Fair enough.. Mason you may wanna cover your ears for this. Mason: Valkriya, I need to know too. They were my parents too. (Valkriya slightly smiles) Valkriya: Fair enough.. Chi managed to learn about some of their more.. grievous wounds at the hands of large claws. Perhaps they left gashes or they had many blades to also leave such large strikes. Only sort of thing with that could be one of the original Nox Nyctores. Hayato: So in this case, look for someone with the nox nyctores we match the slashes with…? Easy enough. Valkriya: Indeed. In the meantime we’ll be taking our next mission in the 13th city. That’s where they were last reported to be seen before death. Hayato: All right. I’ll see if I can’t find the man out… Mason, I don’t want you getting into trouble so, please stay with Mizunu. Mason: … (sigh) yes sir.. Hayato: She may be kind of a brat to you, but she is rather nice when it’s just us. So trust me on this. You can join me on the mission after that if Valkriya comes to see our conditions. All right? Mason: All right. I can get behind that.. Valkriya: I’ve been planned to take her into Heaven’s Blade as well. So it will work perfectly. Mason: I’m a bit nervous about this. Hayato: You’ll be fine, kid. Just stay calm, take the teasing in stride and just be polite. Valkriya: Yes, heed his words, Mason. They may help in the future. Mason: Yes ma’am.. (to himself) but what if I don’t find someone? Hayato: What now? Mason: Nothing. Valkriya: Come on, both of you.. It’s getting late. I hear it’s a full moon tonight. Hayato: Heh, fitting night. (As the three exit, screen pans up to the full moon, before panning back down to an area in Kagutsuchi. A soldier was hurrying through the halls. Appearance akin to someone in the intelligence department) ID Soldier: (to himself) I hope this information is important.. I can’t believe someone took down our troops in Akitsu..! (Soon the soldier stops infront of a large door, grabbing a sort of mantle he knocks it against the door.) ID Soldier: Erm.. Colonel? We got some bad news from the intelligence department in Akitsu. ???: Hmm? Someone took down the soldiers stationed in Akitsu, you say? Well now, isn’t that interesting… rebellion against our forces is almost unheard of. ID Soldier: Well yeah, it is. But it’s not any of those civilians. There was reports of people from Heaven’s Blade and Hell’s Scimitar! It seems they’re fighting for the people in Ikaruga.. ???: Is that so. Perhaps intervention is required… ID Soldier: Indeed, sir.. I heard rumors that their best, Hayato Maragi is heading to Kagutsuchi in the next couple of days. I think they may be onto what you’ve done to silence his parents… Be safe Colonel. I’ll be sure to inform the Major so he can ready his troops. ???: I see, thank you for the report soldier. (To himself as he walks and turns to a shadowed figured with long sharp claws) The Maragi… interesting indeed. Tying loose ends seems to be the best plan here. ID Soldier: You’re welcome colonel… Have a nice evening. I hope my report helps you. (The Intelligence Department soldier soon leaves, leaving the Colonel to themselves to stew over their plans) Category:Anime Episode